


Never Did Run Smooth

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Fighting, M/M, Slice of Life, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Prompto has a lousy Valentine's day.  Noct doesn't make it any better.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Never Did Run Smooth

Prompto shifted, trying to find a spot on his feet that didn’t ache. He didn’t really blame Thad for the mats being taken away; it wasn’t like the dude had been trying to trip on them, but it was going to be a long week before the new ones came in. It was also going to be a long couple hours until he could close the shop. With Thad out concussed, Mary cutting her hand, their AM driving her to the nearest clinic for stitches, and no one else answering their phones for some Six forsaken reason Prompto had offered to stay late to close. Their AM, Janus, hadn’t seemed surprised by that she couldn’t get anyone when she relayed the news and some instructions from the clinic where she was waiting with Mary.

After sanitising the hell out of the counter top and knives Prompto stole a second to check his phone. Still dead. At least he didn’t have any plans with Noct tonight that needed to be canceled, Prompto reflected. His boyfriend had been a little cagy about this weekend the last time they spoke, which was fine; they’d only been officially dating for a few months. He probably had important, royal, classified-type stuff going on and Prompto was busy between burying himself in the computer-lab doing editing for school and working to make ends meet.

Prompto occupied himself finishing prep for the next day and dealing with the closing rush. Bar-goers had started coming in late on weekend nights to grab food before going to drink next door. The sandwich shop owner was apparently considering extending the hours, but hadn’t committed to it yet. By the time Prompto had gotten the door locked and everything cleaned up for the morning it was well past 10.

Prompto was shivering slightly by the time he hopped on a bus. It almost never snowed in the city, they were on the arid side of the continent, but this was the kind of February night when it could happen. He sat in exhausted silence after summoning a few pleasant words to exchange with the driver. If the shop extended its hours the fifteen minute ride home after close would take an hour because this route closed at 11. He reflexively pulled out his phone and stared at the blank screen before putting it away and tried to see past his reflection in the window, rocked by the motion of the bus.

Prompto wished the driver a good night as he stepped off the bus and walked the rest of the way. He picked up his pace and felt a smile creep onto his face when he saw Noct’s car in the modest, gravel parking lot. Prompto technically didn't have a spot there, but Mrs. Felis did even after she quit driving and let Prompto's friends use it in exchange for helping her out now and then.

Prompto restrained himself from dashing up the stairs to his apartment; it was nearly eleven and the noise would not be appreciated. As eager as he was to see Noct, he was also acutely aware that he smelled like onions, bleach, and the grease from the sandwich press. For a moment outside his own door he hesitated, imagining that Noct would be disgusted by his appearance after working 11 hours. He spent a second listening to Noct’s voice through the door, he must have been on the phone, before letting himself in.

He smiled at Noctis, hung his coat, and started to kick off his shoes as he waited for his boyfriend to wrap up his conversation, only to be taken aback by the poisonous glare Noct shot his way.

“Nevermind, he’s here… Yeah just… Thanks. ‘Night.” Noct tossed his phone onto Prompto’s couch. “Where the fuck have you been!” Prompto took a half step back as Noct stalked over to him.

“I- work? What-”

Noctis got louder as he leaned into Prompto’s space and ranted. “You were only scheduled ‘til seven! No answer on your phone; no one knew where you were. Do you have any idea-”

“Hey!” Prompto’s cheeks heated, chasing away the lingering sting of cold. “My phone died. I got stuck working late! What the hell’s your problem?”

“My problem? You made me look like an idiot calling everywhere for you tonight. I was worried sick; tonight, of all nights-”

Prompto stomped his feet back into his shoes before he lost balance and pushed past Noct into his apartment. “Oh, everywhere except my job? We have a fucking phone.”

“You weren’t supposed to be there! I had plans, a reservation-” Noct’s face was turning red too.

“Well, _I_ didn’t have plans tonight, except to not come home to you jumping down my throat!”

"It's Lupercalia, _of course_ we were gonna do something! I wanted to surprise you!" Noctis followed hard on Prompto’s heels into the kitchenette. 

Prompto ducked his head, he'd completely forgotten about the romantic holiday. "Well, mission accomplished." he spat, "How was I supposed to know that 'not having plans' was your code for 'let's go out for dinner'?"

"Well we're not going anywhere now, they let our table go an hour ago."

"I don't even-" Prompto cut himself off as his eyes started to sting. His breaths were coming quickly and it felt like the ceiling was lowering on top of him. Prompto stepped around Noctis again and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" The heat suddenly went out of Noct's voice, but Prompto was done listening.

"Out." Prompto's voice cracked on the syllable as he snagged his coat and stormed into the hall.

He was crying by the time he reached the ground floor. This wasn't fair. He pulled out his phone, his moms had asked him to call if he ever needed anything, but it was still dead. Fuck, he just ran away from his own apartment. He started walking; part of him planning to circle the block to give Noct time to leave, the rest of him just needing to move.

The cold bit at his face as his breath billowed in front of him and snowflakes started to drift down through the wall to dance in the street lights. Outrage tangled with embarrassment as he stalked down the sidewalk. He couldn’t believe that...

“Prompto, wait!” Prompto didn’t turn, but he did let his boyfriend catch up with him. Noct had better be ready to do some groveling. “I’m sorry, I was being a total jerkass.”

Prompto felt his shoulders relax slightly. “Go on…” He snarked, but waited for Noct to continue.

“I...I got really scared when I couldn’t get ahold of you. It doesn’t excuse my behavior; I took it out on you. I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

Prompto turned to look at Noct. His eyes were red rimmed and he flinched slightly when Prompto made full eye contact. A few snowflakes clung to his bangs and he shivered as he waited for a response from Prompto. He wasn’t wearing his jacket.

Prompto sighed and started walking home again. “I’m gonna be mad for a bit, but I accept your apology.”

“That’s fair. C-can we go back inside or do you want me to clear off for the night?” Noctis followed and chattered slightly as he spoke.

Prompto considered the question carefully. He had really wanted to hang out and vent about his day, but... “Dude, I need space. Let’s have a really good conversation sometime else this weekend, ok?”

“Y-you got it. Um, I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Cool, do that.”

“Right, cool.” They reached the door to the apartment building and Noct continued to his car. He stopped and turned back to Prompto. “I… just, again, I’m sorry.”

“Good night, Noct. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Prompto headed back upstairs and only punched his pillow a few times before he settled into bed with his phone on the charger. Six, Noct had really dumped on him like that. Uncool. His moms had told him that the one way to tell the difference between love and infatuation was being able to have a fight and stay together. He didn’t know if he was ready to find out. Prompto curled around his pillow and made his way into fitful sleep as snow gently brushed the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really _like_ to be back on my bullshit, I haven't had the best winter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
